oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako
Hanako is a powerful pirate from the Sai Family, and one of the key members of the Happo Navy. He is an infamous pirate of New World that has clashed with members of the Yonko. He has gained the epithet Briar for his prickly personality. Appearance Hanako is a muscular man of roughly average height. He has short black hair that he keeps in a pompadour style. He has angry, pink rose coloured eyes. When he gets especially upset, blood vessels start to bulge from his forehead. He is often seen wearing a red turtleneck underneath a black leather jacket. His turtleneck is quite tight on him, showing his well developed muscles. The pants that he wears are black and extremely baggy, puffing out several inches away from his legs. The top of them tighten around his waist, and extends up his abdomen. He keeps his turtleneck tucked into his pants. He wears simple white shoes on his feet. Hanako is always seen carrying a metal bat. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Hanako is a talented martial artist of the New World, being a master of the Hasshoken style that allows him to manipulate vibrations to enhance the power of his attacks. He is so renowned at this passed down style that he is said to be at least on par with the previous two leaders of the Happo Navy, the infamous Dons Chinjao and Sai, with some even claiming him to be superior to the two. Hanako's usage of the style focuses on his metal bat, which reverberates the vibrations he creates since it's hollow, making them stronger than they would be otherwise. Techniques *'Bukonbou' (武棍棒 Bukonbō, literally meaning "Military Club"): Hanako swings his bat at his target, usually in an overhead arch, producing shock waves from the strike that can destroy the target from the inside out. This is his most basic attack. Haki Haki is a mysterious energy that is found within all living creatures in the world. Through proper training, anyone is capable of unleashing this energy, while some people have been known to be born with the ability to use it in some form. This energy comes from an individual’s strength of will. There are two forms of Haki that are available to everyone, while a third form can only be used by a limited number of people. These people are considered to be “kings”, and prove to be powerful leaders who tend to find success in their lives. Hanako is a skilled user of the two common types of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is both an offensive and defensive form of Haki that allows a user to coat their body, or objects in contact with them, with invisible armour that will also magnify the damage done by any attack. This armour allows for someone to grab hold of any Devil Fruit user’s true form. This makes it possible for certain intangible or other such fruit users to be damaged through sheer force of will. *'Busoshoku: Koka': An advanced Busoshoku Haki technique; by heavily concentrating Haki on certain body parts or objects, one can turn said area black with Haki and harden it. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is a supportive form of Haki that allows users to feel the presence of a living creature’s aura. Through empathy, one is able to know all sorts of information about any and all things within their range. Mainly, it gets used to tell what someone is doing, and what they will do, without needing to see them, however it also has many other uses. It can be used to determine the strength of each individual within the range of the users Haki, or even to hear people’s inner thoughts. It becomes very difficult to battle someone who has a strong Kenbunshoku Haki, as they will know everything you will do before you even do it. If a user loses focus for some reason or another though, they will lose control of their Haki, providing an excellent opening to attack. Other Skills Bounty References Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Metal Bat from OnePunch-Man. *His name is Japanese for "flower child", which is a reference to him being from the Kano Country. Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Humans